Talking to the Bra
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: A one shot based on the video posted on the iCarly website featuring Freddie and George the talking bra.


**I was on the iCarly website, saw a video clip of Freddie and the bra talking about relationships, and got this idea for a one-shot. I do not own iCarly. **

When Freddie finished discussing with George, the talking bra, about his payment for being on the web show, he turned back to his tech equipment.

The room was silent until George asked, "It hurts doesn't it."

"What hurts," Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unrequited love, you know…Carly not liking you back," George asked swaying back and forth.

"Carly likes me a lot," Freddie retorted facing the talking bra.

"Yeah, but not the way you like her," George responded.

"So, I'm use to it," Freddie sighed and turned back to the equipment he was working with.

"And what about Sam," George asked with an inquisitive tone.

"What about Sam," Freddie furrowed his brow and turned once again to George.

"Some people think that you and Sam would be better together than you and Carly," George simply replied.

"Bra, I would never date Sam Puckett and she would never date me," Freddie responded with light laugh.

"Never is a strong word," George cautioned.

Freddie laughed and said, "Dating Sam would be like…like," tilting his head to the side and imagining the scenario.

"_So what would you like to do tonight Sam," Freddie asked the girl sitting beside him on Carly's couch. _

"_Let's go to a MMA fight since you're mom is working late tonight," Sam replied before biting off a piece of her beef jerky._

"_I was thinking we could double date with Carly and Chris, they're going to see that new vampire movie and then getting smoothies," Freddie replied and shrugged his shoulders._

"_If you already had a plan Freddork why would you ask me what I wanted to do," Sam yelled and stood up._

"_We are dating now so stop calling me that, and I thought for once we could do something romantic instead of watching sweaty guys fight," Freddie yelled back and stood up. _

"_Whatever, you are going to buy me a bucket of chicken wings and then we are going to the MMA fight," Sam said putting her hands on her hips._

_Freddie sighed and said "Fine, but we are getting smoothies after."_

"_Fine," Sam said and took another bite of her beef jerky._

"_Fine," Freddie smirked, rolled his eyes as Sam grabbed him by the hand, and headed towards the door. _

Freddie shook his head and met George back in reality. "Dude, I'm telling you, there is no way," Freddie began, before being interrupted by Spencer.

"Hey Freddie, Sam is yelling for you to come downstairs," Spencer said tossing a basketball in his hands.

"Thanks," Freddie said to Spencer, "Later." 

Freddie walked downstairs and saw Sam sitting on the couch.

"What do you want Puckett," Freddie asked his blonde friend.

"I sent Carly a text telling her I was sick and that you and your mom had plans tonight," Sam said standing up from the couch and walking over to Freddie.

"Why would you do that," Freddie asked and checked his phone for any missed messages.

"Because she wanted us to go see that over-rated vampire movie with her hot boyfriend," Sam shrugged and took a small bag of beef jerky out of her pocket.

"Why didn't she text me," Freddie pouted and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"I told her I would tell you so she can spend more time making goo goo eyes with her bf," Sam responded biting off a piece of her beef jerky.

"Well how did you know that I didn't want to see the movie," Freddie yelled and waved his arms.

"Because I want to go to the MMA fight and I need someone to buy the tickets," Sam yelled back and put the beef jerky back into her pocket.

"No way, I'm going to send Carly a text telling her I'll meet her and Chris at the theater," Freddie said, taking his phone back out of his pocket.

Sam smacked the phone out of his grasp and grabbed his free hand, "We are going to the MMA fight and getting a bucket of chicken wings on the way."

"Fine," he sighed as she dragged him to the door. "You want to get smoothies afterward," he asked as they walked out the door.

"Good thinking Freddork," Sam smirked and let go of the hand she had been holding to take out her bag of beef jerky again. She offered him apiece as they descended down the stairs and into the lobby.

**Well there you have it lovelies! Hope you enjoyed! Also, I'm not saying anything bad about Twilight when Sam says it's over-rated, it just sounds like something Sam would say, I think Twilight is great. Now off you go to read and write : )**


End file.
